The Life of a Queen
by twinzees
Summary: Haruno Sakura never in a million years thought she would be a Queen...or the wife to the King of Vampires...SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_**Hiya folks!! Just to let you know, this will be an AU story based on the world of vampires. We are not very comfortable with the first chappie of **_**ANBU **_**and we wanted to try something new**_**.**_** Well here it is—enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**We absolutely DO NOT own anything from Naruto. So please don't sue us, we're already poor.**

**Thoughts: **_I rock._

**Someone Speaking: **"You _rock_."

**Normal: **We all rock.

**Enough said….**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**The Life of a Queen**

**-**

**--**

**-**

By: twinzees

-

--

-

**Chapter One**

--X--

The pure golden rays of the morning sun slipped through the tiny gaps of the crimson curtains. My eyes slowly opened to the dimly-lit room. I closed my bright orbs and yawned noisily as I turned on my other side to try to cuddle with my husband. I circled my arms around Sasuke's torso, but something felt…strange. I did not feel the smooth skin of my lover, or the toned and stone hard muscles of his back and torso. What I felt was some kind of material with flexible qualities.

I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with a pillow. Throwing the pillow aside, I quickly scanned the room and found no trace of my husband.

_Where is Sasuke?_

I felt strange and empty. This was the first time that he left me alone in bed. Although we have been husband and wife for only a week, this gesture was new and it upset me.

Letting out a sigh, I convinced myself to let it go and got up to put on a robe over my silky nightgown. A picture of Sasuke and I caught my attention. I strolled over to the nightstand to examine the photo. It was a picture of Sasuke and I on our wedding day. I looked like the exact image of the blushing bride while Sasuke was the proud, tall, and mysterious groom. That day created some of the happiest memories that I will ever have.

Considering that I was the soul mate of the now king of the vampires, I had a lot of dreadful memories. Among some of these dreadful memories came happy ones, too. I still remember the day when I first met Sasuke.

_Sigh. Sasuke, my only love …and my first nightmare._

When I was still human, I was the young and beautiful head doctor, and still am thank you very much, of Konoha Hospital. I was training Ino, who was new to the hospital staff, to become a nurse. Ino and I had become close friends while I tutored her.

Then, one night changed everything. Ino, who became my best friend, invited me to go out with her to dinner with some of her friends that she claimed was almost like her family since they moved to Konoha together. I remember wearing a sexy red dress that flattered me and going to one of the most famous and expensive restaurants in Konoha. Ino introduced me to her husband, Sai, that night, as well as Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Naruto and Hinata, and…Sasuke.

Of course, when I was human, I had no idea that I was hanging around with a group of vampires. However, I knew there was something about them too, because everytime I was around them, I felt inferior and intimidated because of their beauty and their powerful auras, especially around Sasuke. I was scared to death around him, even though I was attracted to him. I remember going home that night, wishing that I had made up excuses to stay with Sasuke a little more. Although we had barely talked, I felt strangely incomplete when he was not near me.

The next few weeks after that, it seemed like I was bumping into him at least twice a week. I remember feeling so frustrated with myself because everytime he was near me, I felt self-conscious and would stammer with my sentences. I also felt a force, like something was pulling me towards him everytime I was close to him. I remember Ino telling me all about him: how he was the CEO of his company, how brave he was, and mostly, well, it was mostly me talking about how beautiful he was.

Then I remembered the night that opened my eyes to the brutal realities of the world. The night that I was attacked by a vampire…

Sasuke had barged into my apartment, saving me from death, and kicked the vampire out. Still in my pajamas, I remembered him forcefully, but gently, pick me up while he took me to his mansion. I was screaming for help while he was growling at me, telling me to shut my mouth before he decides to drop me right then and there to leave me to get murdered by the ferocious vampire.

I remembered feeling suspicious when I had seen the same group of people I had eaten with a few weeks back. At first, I thought it was a coincidence, but after watching these people bow down to my savior muttering "My Prince" or "My Lord", I started to think that there was more to these people than what met the eye.

Meanwhile, even after all the hints and suspensions, I was stupidly still bellowing, well threatening, Sasuke to put me down and take me home. When he stubbornly refused, I remembered saying to him, "Who do you think you are you shithead!"

I received a lot of glares from the vampires that night, and a certain female with red hair responded, "How _dare _you speak to his majesty that way you _filthy_ human!" That comment made me realize that I was not in a room full of people.

Sasuke and Ino later explained to me that they were vampires and that the vampire that attacked me was his brother, Itachi. The next few weeks, I learned about how Sasuke's family was murdered, and about his title as Prince of the Vampires.

I started to go on real dates with him, and became closer to his friends. Then Itachi kidnapped me one day to lure Sasuke into his deadly trap. But Sasuke defeated Itachi and things went back to normal for a while before Sasuke proposed to me. He turned me into a vampire a few weeks before the wedding in order for my body to adapt to my new powers and abilities. And now here I was, the Queen of Vampires.

I placed the picture frame back in its rightful place before heading out of the bedroom. The halls of the mansion were eerily silent, it seemed strange.

_Where in the world is Sasuke? And where are the servants?_

I descended down the steps of the mansion and searched the second floor. I suddenly sensed a bunch of auras in the living room near the end of the hall. I quietly walked near the door and pressed my ear against the cool, wooden surface and listened.

"-figure out something! It just isn't right!"

_That was Naruto! What is he doing here?_

"We need a plan, Shikamaru! If we don't have a plan, we'll never be able to accomplish anything!"

"I agree."

My heart froze. I could recognize that voice from anywhere!

_Sasuke, my love!_

"He's becoming more powerful each day and killing innocent people. We need to stop him by attacking him first."

_Who's he? I never heard anything about this! How long has Sasuke known this?_

I heard footsteps hitting the floor inside the room. Someone, probably Sasuke, was pacing in the room.

"I need some of you to collect information about him." I heard a slight pause before my husband barked, "Sai…Neji!"

"Yes, my king?"

"Please fulfill this task."

"As you wish, my lord."

"I will, my king."

_WHAT is going on?! _

"What time is it?"

"It is nearly nine o' clock, my lord."

_That was Ino! What's she doing here?!_

"Sakura should be waking up soon. Please excuse me so that I could check up on her."

_Oh shit! No!_

Panicking, I desperately searched the hall to see where I could hide. I could hear Sasuke's footsteps nearing the door.

"Sasuke!"

The footsteps stopped.

_Oh thank you so much Naruto!_

"I got a question."

"What is it?"

_Just keep on talking, Naruto!_

I spotted a good-sized pot a few feet from the door. I quickly glided to the pot and somewhat climbed inside before something unexpected happened.

"When you said you were going to check on Sakura-chan, were you implying to us that you two are going to…uh…_makelove_?!"

_Oh, Naruto, you dumbass!_

I felt my cheeks heat up, wondering what images were going through their minds right now.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dobe."

I heard the door opening and heard Sasuke walk through the threshold.

"Is that a yes?!"

_Oh shut up Naruto!_

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun!"

_Poor Hinata.._

I heard the swishing of Sasuke's cloak as he turned around and I practically envisioned his death glare he was probably giving to Naruto.

"I assure you that I will not do anything of the sort! I'm just checking up on her." The smooth, velvety voice responded.

"Is this the pot?"

"Yes."

_What the hell?_

I felt my stomach in my throat as my hiding place was attempted to be lifted up by the maid.

_Of all the damn pots, why this one?! It's perfectly fine!_

"I think I may need help. It is very heavy."

"Okay."

_You're killing me, Kami-sama! You're killing me! Ok Sakura, just calm down and don't panic. Hopefully those two airheads have enough sense to use a cart!!_

"Riiiiighttttt!"

"Naruto just shut up!"

I no longer felt stable as the pot was lifted in the air…

_Alrighty now, time to panic!_

"You're right, Ayame! It _is_ heavy! It weighs a ton!"

_Well, you shitheads, put the fucking pot down!_

"Oh no! It's slipping!"

_NO! _

I felt myself falling before a loud crash was heard.

"My lady!"

The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and spotted the familiar shoes and cloak that only my husband could wear. I slowly averted my gaze into my husband's angry onyx orbs. The only words that came out of my terrified mouth were, "…heh-heh, good morning, dear?"

_To be continued..._

_**A/N:**_** Well, that's a wrap for today! Finally this story is out of our minds! ANBU will be the next story that updates. Please let us know if you want us to continue this story!!**

**Buh-Bye!**

**Oh, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**Hehe sorry guys! I know I took forever on this, my apologies! **

**My sister was being a pain-in-the-ass about this, so here you go sister-dearest, are you happy now! **

**Now onto the chapter. Enjoy! :P**

**Oh…and here's a reminder (especially for those of you who have to go back to school):**

**Thoughts: **_Wake me up._

**Dialogue: **"When September."

**Normal: **Ends.

**(For real!)**

**Chapter 2**

**--X—**

I could only cower under my husband's annoyed and disapproving stare. Here I was, lying on the floor with pieces of porcelain scattered everywhere, blood dripping from my pale arms and hands. Since the conference room door was wide open, I could tell that the smell of my blood was making them restless. The only reason why I was not going to be sucked dry by them was because I was the mate of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh, my Lady!" The young maid whose name was Ayame was the first one to speak after the awkward silence. "Are you hurt?"

Too embarrassed to speak up, I slowly shook my head side to side before mumbling, "I'm fine."

I slowly picked myself off of the ground, avoiding the stares of the other vampires.

_Why do I always have to make a fool of myself in front of everyone else? _

I heard a soft sigh and looked up to see Sasuke pinching the bridge of his aristocratic nose. His usually emotionless face showed signs of irritation and annoyance. I then began to pick up the broken shards in order to avoid his scrutinizing glare, but the housekeepers stopped me and told me that it was their job.

Not knowing what to do, I timidly bowed to the group of vampires and muttered in a small voice, "Pardon me for my intrusion!"

I then attempted to get away from the scene as gracefully as possible.

"My Lady!"

I halted to the voice of my blonde female friend.

"Please, let me help you with your cuts." Ino said. I gave her a small smile and nodded to let her know that I gladly accepted her assistance and company.

"Sakura."

The voice of my husband made my insides freeze. My viridian orbs met his once again. For a few seconds, he did not respond. Then with another audible sigh, he moved towards the conference room.

In a quiet but authoritative voice, he responded, "I expect you to be at breakfast," before he closed the conference door, leaving me, Ino, and the maids alone in the hallway.

**XXXXX**

"Oh Sakura! I don't know what Sasuke-sama is going to do with you! And I thought I was the damsel in distress! No wonder the king is very protective of you!"

I ignored my best friend's rambling as she attended to the deep gashes on my arms and hands. I still was feeling humiliated and ashamed of myself for looking and acting like a fool in front of Sasuke and the other vampires. With tears starting to form in my eyes, I dropped my gaze down to my bloody arms, making my long pink strands act as a shield in case Ino looked up to see me crying. Trying to swallow the lump that was starting to form in my throat, I silently observed Ino's smooth, pale hands healing the deep cuts with her medical jutsu.

"I'm so sorry I'm taking so long, Sakura," Ino suddenly spoke out, "I'm sure if you were performing this jutsu you would have been done minutes ago."

Any other time, Ino's compliment would have made me jump for joy, but I continued to stare at my arms that were now forming scabs.

"I hate to say this, Forehead, but you are more talented with your medical jutsu than I am."

I knew I should have felt shocked and pleased, but what I was feeling right now was far from it.

"It's really amazing."

I continued to stare down at my arms even though Ino was finished.

"Compared to Sasuke-sama and the others, you're still a baby, but I have never seen a human that has been turned into a vampire advance so quickly with their powers."

I stole a glance at my blond female friend, whose attention was caught by a bird chirping outside the window.

"Usually it would take a few years for them to use their powers."

Still feeling ashamed, I remained silent and stared at my lap that was covered with the silky crimson fabric of my nightgown. I heard her laugh cheerfully and felt her gaze as she smiled at me with confidence and said, "But comparing your super strength to my mind-controlling powers, I can beat you any day, Forehead!"

I would have usually thought of a comeback and call her Ino-pig to irritate her, but I did not want her to see me on the verge of tears because I acted foolish in front of Sasuke and the other vampires. I then heard a harsh sigh, revealing Ino's irritation.

"Okay, Sakura! What's wrong?"

When I did not reply, she continued on her questioning, "Are you still upset from this morning?"

I reluctantly looked back up to Ino and weakly nodded my head. A heavy sigh escaped my best friend's lips as she lowered herself down to where I sat.

"Okay, Forehead, you gotto snap out of it!" She closed her sky blue eyes and smiled. "Come on, Sakura! You can't act like this for the rest of your life!" She stood up and strolled around the grand room. "I mean, here you are, a queen, and one of the best doctors around! You don't have time to act like this! Hell, I should be looking up to you like everybody else does with your husband. Even that dumb idiot literally kisses his toes, if you know who I mean!"

I looked up to see her give me a wink as she said this. I couldn't help but giggle along with Ino. We both knew that the "dumb idiot" was obviously Naruto and the image of the blond loudmouth bowing to Sasuke came off as a hilarious image. After we got over our laughing fit, Ino glided in front of me and sat down, grasping both of my hands into hers.

"But seriously, Sakura," she started, locking her blue eyes with my green orbs, "everyone has their embarrassing moments. You just got to get over it and move on."

I gave her a smile and hesitantly replied in a small voice, "Thank you, Ino."

Giving my hands a gentle squeeze with her own hands, she answered in a bright tone, "Alright, Sakura! Let me help you get dressed for breakfast with your _dearest_ husband!"

She flew over to the closet filled with my clothes. "Hmmmm… Let's see...," she wondered out loud, trying to decide what I should wear for my upcoming meal.

I watched her for a few moments before I averted my gaze to the large window that revealed a beautiful garden. A mischievous laugh suddenly broke my trance, and I snapped my head to Ino, who was currently holding up a crimson dress. I frowned at her choice, displeasure clearly seen on my face.

"Oh, Ino, don't you think that dress is a little…well…_too_ revealing?" My heart sunk as she shook her head, telling me that I had no choice but to wear the clothing that was in her hands.

With a wide smile, she said, "I think it's about time for the king to have an embarrassing moment…with a nosebleed included."

After Ino put, or more accurately, forced, the dress on me and fixed my hair, we both headed toward the breakfast parlor. Halfway there, Ino suddenly claimed that she had some business to so with her mate, Sai, and left me to walk alone.

The gigantic halls and the high decorative ceilings of the mansion made me feel so petite and small, and the sound of my shoes making contact with the floor echoed throughout the hallway. I stopped in front of two large wooden doors, knowing that Sasuke was in the room waiting for me. I took a deep breath, asking Kami to give me at least a little good luck today, and turned the handle gently and pushed the door open. The light-colored room had a small table with two chairs in the center. Sasuke was sitting in one of the chairs wearing a black shirt. The buttons at the top of his shirt were unfasten, revealing his well-toned torso. My eyes then locked with his obsidian orbs for a brief moment over the newspaper he was reading. My heart fluttered for a second, and I stood there waiting for a reaction. When his dark eyes shifted back to the article he was reading, I felt slightly disappointed. I mean, come on! Here I was, standing in the doorway wearing a revealing dress, and he just _glances_ at me? I know Sasuke has a hard time expressing his feelings, but I expected at least a light blush! Or a nosebleed…

With a defeated sigh, I strolled over to the empty chair and sat down. I simply stated at Sasuke drinking his black coffee. I remembered when I was still human that I was shocked to find that vampires (when I actually began to believe Sasuke was a real vampire) could eat food, too. Sasuke explained that vampires actually didn't need to eat, sleep, or bathe in order to survive. He said the only substance that a vampire needs is blood. Sasuke admitted that he completed these human habits in order to blend into the human society, and he said that he enjoyed them. When I found out that Sasuke was a vampire, he showed me that all of the silly human superstitions about vampires were not true. Sasuke proved to me that day that he did not change into a bat, sleep in a coffin, or burn up in the sun. He showed me that each vampire had supernatural powers.

Sasuke was a great swordsman, controlled the natural elements of fire and lightning, and contained the Sharingan and Mangeyoko. I, on the other hand, was a healer with bone-crushing strength and have the ability to create outstanding illusions. Every vampire was unique and different powers.

The sound of a newspaper folding up caught my attention. I then looked over to Sasuke, who placed the newspaper at the corner of the table that was the furthest away from me. He then silently began to eat his breakfast, staring uninterestedly at the window. I looked down at my uneaten meal before picking up a fork and started to eat.

There was an absolute silence as we ate. Of course, the silence was not new, since Sasuke was a man of few words, and our meals together were usually quiet. As I nibbled on a piece of ham, I looked at my husband in the corner of my eye, and I noticed that his gaze was on me. I immediately felt uncomfortable and looked at the window, trying to pretend he was not looking at me.

After a few moments, I hesitantly looked back at him. He was still staring at me, but I noticed that his gaze was glancing at my face and then my exposed chest. The blush that had appeared on my cheeks when I discovered his gaze turned a darker shade. I cursed Ino in my head for making me wear this dress that could pass for lingerie. But at the same time, I felt pleased that I got _some_ kind of reaction from him. I turned my head and continued to eat in order to hide my blush and my smile.

We both continued to eat in total silence. Occasionally, the butler would come in and pour more coffee for us and take away finished plates, but Sasuke and I haven't exchanged a single word. With the silence eating me up, I decided to attempt a decent conversation with my quiet husband.

"Did you sleep well?"

He did not reply for a few moments, and I was beginning to think that he was not paying attention to me. Before I repeated my question, Sasuke gave me his reply, "Hn."

_I should've known this would happen… _

Feeling irritated and sad by his lack of talking, I attempted to eat the rest of my breakfast. Ever since the meeting he had earlier this morning, he has been acting so distant. Usually he would kiss me lightly before we ate and would talk a little more than this. But this morning he was very quiet, as if he did not want to share something with me.

"How are your arms?"

His deep, velvety voice startled me, and his gentle touch on my arm sent shivers down my spine.

"H-Huh?" was my disoriented answer.

Annoyance briefly flashed in his deep midnight eyes before they became gentle again. He never liked to repeat himself.

"How are your arms?"

I turned my gaze to the newspaper beside him and answered, "They are fine. It was nothing."

I could still feel his smoldering gaze examining my face and arms even after I answered him. Male vampires were protective of their women and always put their mate's safety first before 

theirs. I continued to observe the newpaper that layed on the table beside Sasuke and managed to read the bold headline:

'_DRACULA' STRIKES AGAIN—FOUR MEN SAVAGELY MURDERED._

I felt my stomach drop as I read the title.

_Was this article connected to this man that Sasuke and the council were talking about this morning?_

I turned to my husband and was about to ask him, but was interrupted by huge wooden doors slamming open. I looked over and saw a petite woman with vibrant red hair, matching red eyes, and a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

_Oh great! Why does it have to be Karin?! She and I do not have the greatest memories with each other._

The red head gave me a dirty look before shooting my husband a flirty glance.

"Pardon me for interrupting your breakfast, Sasuke-kun, but may I speak with you for a few minutes?"

Annoyance and anger licked my insides.

_This woman never gives up on Sasuke! He's taken you dumb bitch!_

I was shocked when Sasuke got up without hesistation and walked towards Karin.

"Please excuse me, Sakura," was all he said before Karin slipped her arm around Sasuke's arm, guiding him through the door. I saw Sasuke tense up at first, but then I was furious when he relaxed at her touch. Karin turned around and gave me a smug smirk.

_If that bitch wasn't one of Sasuke's friends, she would be going through the concrete walls of the mansion by now!_

I clenched my fist to the point where my knuckles turned white as the doors closed and I was left alone to stare at the disturbing article and the empty seat.

_To be continued…_

_**A/N: **_**Alrighty! Chapter two's finally done (yay!!). Um…I'm not sure when I'll be updating this, but I'll try my best to make it as soon as possible (especially with my annoying sis constantly bugging me)!**

**(Don't tell her I said that though because I posted these author notes AFTER she edited this chapter.) (hehe…I know, I'm a genius!XD).**

**Please review! I'll update super fast if you give me at least 20 reviews!**

**Until next time, buh-bye!**


End file.
